Fat Kenpo
Introduction The Fat Kenpo is an special martial art which uses ones body fat for fighting techniques. It takes a lot of training to master this martial art, as the user have to have a lot of fat in his body, which makes training very hard to do. The Fat Kenpo developer was a fat man started training as a fat child which was bullied for that reason. he tried to lose weight, but an fat fat fruit he eat - made it impossible. Then, he decided to become strong, even as a fat, slow and tired man, and developed the Fat Kenpo. Today, when he controls his fruit much better, and can use it to lose all the fat in a second - he is already feeling good about himself and have self-confidence. More about him you can find in -soon to come Aviv Shvitzky story: the new age series - Usage The Fat Kenpo is using the body fat to absorb attacks, mostly physical ones. If the user get hit by a punch for example, the body thick fat will absorb the attack like a boxing sack. This gives the user an massive defense which with big strength - can make him a hard to beat foe. When the user absorb a hit, the body fat is vibrating, spreading the damage over the entire body until its gone. The abilities of the Fat Kenpo including the attack absorbation are: Attack Absorbation: The body fat is used to absorb attacks, mostly physical ones. If the user get hit by a punch for example, the body thick fat will absorb the attack like a boxing sack. Attack Coming Back: 'When the user is hit by something, like from a punch, after the fat absorbs the attack, the user can use repel-like technique and send a repellent wave with the strength of the attack he absorbed. When the user absorb a hit, the body fat is vibrating, and for a limited time, the user can send a repellent wave from his vibrating body fat - to send an attack powered like what he absorbed. Attacks *'Falling Ball: 'The user jump on the foe, using his big weight to crush him to death. *'Rolling Ball: 'The user start rolling like a giant ball, crushing every thing near him. *'Two-bodies Rolling Ball: '''The user catching his foe, get attachted to his body and start the '''rolling ball attack while they are attached. The foe is crushed and when the rolling stops, the user can throw him storngly using the acceleration, crushing him into something. *'Boing': The user starts to jump until he is jumping when hitting the ground - like an rubber ball, crushing every thing he hits. Only Fat Kenpo user can do that, a normal fat man wouldn't be able to jump. *'''Fat Shot: '''The user is focusing on one spot at his body, and sending an fast bulge from his skin, hitting the foe like a punch. (hard to describe might be deleted don't get mad on this attack) Available This kenpo might be available to use if you ask, although its from a character in a paralel timeline o: Category:Fighting Styles Category:Aviv Shvitzky